


Devotion

by PrinceVAT



Series: Poetree Ficlets [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Fankids - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Worship Kink, Lantern-Bearer Wirt, M/M, Spawn of the Beast, The Beasties, Wirt has kids, Wirt lives in the Unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceVAT/pseuds/PrinceVAT
Summary: None had ever been so devoted as he.None before had ever shown such unfaltering promise.Dozens of lost souls before him, and each was topped easily.Over the years, his devotion became apparent.
Relationships: Poetree, The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Series: Poetree Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034763
Kudos: 43





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic published on AO3, and my first poem published anywhere. Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> ~PrinceVAT

None had ever been so devoted as he.  
None before had ever shown such unfaltering promise.  
Dozens of lost souls before him, and each was topped easily.  
Over the years, his devotion became apparent.

At the age of 16, his apprenticeship began.  
Hesitance to fell his first Edelwood was apparent.  
All he needed was a reminder of what was at stake.  
Over the years, his devotion began to grow.

At the age of 20, his devotion bloomed into worship.  
An utterly passionate display of devotion.  
He worshipped Him like a god that night.  
Over the years, his devotion only grew.

At the age of 21, they planted their first saplings.  
Adelaide was smart and kind, a Pilgrim like her father.  
Elliot was a natural-born Hunter, eager to feed.  
Over the years, their family only grew.

At the age of 27, another sapling bloomed.  
Gregory, named for his father’s brother.  
A quiet child, a Hunter who could not hunt.  
Over the years, their family became all he knew.

At the age of 36, a familiar face revealed.  
Only 14, but a powerful enemy.  
The boy he had once loved as a brother.  
After all these years, his devotion was challenged.

At the age of 16, he had lost all he loved.  
At the age of 27, he had new things to love.  
At the age of 36, his lost loved ones dared to remove him from his new home.  
Yet after all these years, his devotion remained unshaken.


End file.
